


Doubly Surprised

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hormonal Jared, Jared mpreg, Labor and Delivery, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared decides to give Jensen a surprise party the day before his actual birthday. Their unborn daughter has other plans about how her daddy should ring in his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubly Surprised

A month ago, Jared hadn’t thought that tonight would be a bad idea. He was too far away from his due date to predict anything but a fun night.

Now, however, Jared’s second guessing his statement that “of course I can handle hosting the party.”

He’s much closer to giving birth now and feeling all the discomforts that go with it. His daughter is running out of room and she’s finding ways to jam her little feet where they don’t belong. She’s also head down and putting so much pressure on Jared that he thinks he is going to lose his mind.

Maybe he over estimated how much control he has over the situation. Some things are simply out of his hands and in his daughters tiny little precious ones.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Donna asks him as she walks by with a bowl of chips.

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Jared says as he runs a hand along the curve of his belly and settles it on the underside.

“You sure? You look… _off_.” Donna puts the bowl down and puts both hands on Jared’s stomach.

Jared’s gotten used to the thin veil of personal space that now encircles him. He’s accustomed to more than just Jensen’s hands on his belly. The worst offenders are his mother and mother-in-law but he doesn’t mind. Not a bit, actually. If anything, he totally understands that touching. He does it constantly. “I’m just uncomfortable, that’s all. Little girl here isn’t making tonight easy on me but I’m okay.”

“Maybe you should sit down for a bit.”

“I’m okay. Really. I’m just really pregnant.” _And really tired_ he leaves off. He’s thought hosting Jensen’s birthday party tonight, on the Friday before his actual birthday tomorrow, would be easy. He hadn’t predicted how tired he would be at 5pm before Jensen even walked through the door.

“Well you don’t push yourself.” Donna warns with a wag of her finger. “Gotta make sure my son-in-law and grandbaby are safe in sound.”

“Where fine.” Jared smiles and pats the hand Donna still has on his belly. “Two more weeks, right? I can handle that.”

“Of course you can.” With a nod, she cups his cheek, makes an affectionate click with her tongue and leaves him to continue distributing snacks.

Jared continues dealing with some finishing touches. Mostly, he keeps compulsively checking out the window to see if Jensen’s car is coming down the street.

He’s about to do it again when he gets a sharp pain in his middle, making him grab onto the windowsill for support. His head spins for a moment like he’s had the wind knocked out of him but it passes.

He doesn’t dwell on it because he finally sees Jensen’s car heading their way.

“He’s coming!” He shouts and people scurry around.

The house is full of their family and friends. Jared hopes Jensen won’t mind. It’s not a milestone birthday or anything but Jared thought celebrating one last birthday before the baby comes is reason enough for a party.

The lights are dimmed, the room is hushed.

There are several seconds of excited jitteriness before a key turns in the front door and before it is pushed open, Jared takes over and turns the knob.

“Hey, baby.” Jensen says with a soft look of surprise in his eyes when he comes face to face with Jared. “Hey, baby,” he repeats, but this time his eyes are on Jared’s belly and the feeling behind the word “baby” takes on a warm and fuzzy tone.

“Hi, Jen.” Jared smiles and steps back enough to let Jensen inside,

Jensen walks in but doesn’t really take his eyes off Jared enough to see the rest of the room. “How are you, Jare?” He puts his hands on Jared’s belly, skirting them under the shirt enough to make Jared blush because while Jensen doesn’t know they have an audience, Jared does. Leaning closer, Jensen kisses Jared hello, lingering there enough to share a breath.

Jared’s lost for a second. It’s all Jensen’s fault. It’s all to blame on the way Jensen makes Jared feel like the best person on earth for having their baby. He makes all thoughts fall out of Jared’s head and he smiles like an idiot even though he’s hot and tired and his middle hurts. He knows he’s supposed to say something else. _Anything_. But all he can say is “I love you” and kiss Jensen again.

A throat from the crowd purposely clears itself and jolts both Jared and Jensen to attention.

“Wha’?” Jensen asks stupidly as he pulls away from his husband, finally seeing the barely shadowed people.

“Umm, surprise! Happy birthday!” Jared puts on a smile, dimples and all, and raises his shoulders and arms innocently.

“Happy birthday!” The crowd screams and someone throws the lights, letting Jensen clearly recognize the faces of his family and friends.

Jensen laughs and pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head from left to right. “You didn’t have to do this, Jare.”

“I know. I wanted to, though.” He runs a thumb over Jensen’s smile lines. “Now go say hello to your guests and yell at me in worry that I worked too hard later. Okay? And don’t worry, your mother and Chad helped. No heavy lifting” He made a cross over his heart to solidify the truth of that statement.

“I should have realized you were up to something,” Jensen says with a knowing nod of his head. He listens, however, and goes to greet his guests with laughs, embraces and handshakes that end up being hugs.

Everything is great.

The party itself is simple. Food wise, it’s mostly chips but there is a cold cut hero and a stack of pizza boxes. It’s mostly low key, just an excuse to get together and celebrate.

Jared loses track of time himself. He’s catching up with friends and letting himself be a beaming mess whenever people bring up the baby.

He’s still uncomfortable and tired but he can stick it out for a few more hours.

“Hey, you.” Jensen says from behind him and Jared actually startles, his whole body jolting straight for a second. Jared spins and punches Jensen in the arm, causing him to rub at the barely there sting left in its wake. “Ouch!”

“You scared me!” Jared snorts.

“Sorry.” Stepping forward, Jensen slots his body with Jared’s. There’s no resistance despite what the punch might have implied and he is able to embrace his husband. “Thank you for doing this.”

“You like it? I thought you’d be annoyed that I made such a fuss about it…”

“Nah, I just worry ‘bout you. It’s great, Jay. Although, I feel like I haven’t spoken to you all night.”

“It’s okay…” Jared’s breath hitches and he groans, pitching more of his weight into Jensen’s arms. “Ugh!”

“What?” Jensen asks as worried hands brace his husband.

“I…uhh…” Jared wants to say he’s not sure but then a pain hits him again and he’s positive. “Umm, I think my water just broke.” He had no idea what to expect. Everyone he’s ever spoken to has told him a different story, from the moment being barely a trickle to having a gallon of fluids streaming down his legs. Looking down, he seems to have landed himself somewhere in the middle. His jeans are stained dark with wetness. “Ohh, shit.”

Jensen follows Jared’s eyes. “Ohh, shit,” he mirrors, eyes growing wider.

Jared’s heart speeds up and he lets out a breathy panicked pant. “What do we do?”

“We get you to the hospital, baby. It’s okay we – ”

“No, I mean…we have a houseful of guests. What do we do? I don’t want to be the big spectacle and have everyone staring at me. I just…” he dissolves into a slight panic. “I don’t want to!”

“Shh, shh. It’s okay,” Jensen whispers as he pets at Jared’s hair and then strokes his back. “Shh, it’s okay. We’ll take care of it. Just wrap things up and then get you to the hospital. Okay? I’ll start ushering people out. You think you’re okay to get upstairs yourself and change?”

“Mmm hmm.” Jared sucks in his lips and nods. He feels like he’s about to cry and he has no idea where that feeling came from. It hit him in the face and he doesn’t want to do _anything_.

“Hey, Jared?” Chad says as he comes around the corner and almost walks into the couple. His lips move like he’s about to say something but his brain backtracks as he takes in exactly what he’s looking at. Eyes widening further, he gasps. “Holy shit! Did your water just break?”

“Uhh…” Jared replies dumbly but he doesn’t get anything more out and stares at his friend. His belly contracts; he cares more about handling that than whatever Chad’s about to do.

Apparently, what Chad’s about to do is tell the whole damn party. “Yo! Jared’s water just broke!” he yells while jogging into the main room of the house. _Everyone_ hears him and there is a flurry of excited activity.

So much for not being the main event.

*****************

“I’m sorry I ruined your party.” Jared wipes at tears blurring his vision. “I’m sorry we’re stuck in this hospital and I hate this stupid bed and I…” His words become unintelligible and he covers his face,

“Hey, it’s okay. You didn’t _ruin_ anything. We just wrapped it up early so we could have our own arrival party.” Jensen puts his hand on Jared’s belly. “It’s okay, Jared.” His thumb swipes away a fat tear droplet.

“It’s not okay!” Only crying louder, Jared seems immune to Jensen’s comforting. He’s miserable and hot, which seems like the theme for the day. He’s annoyed at everything but his annoyance at Chad is fading. It did allow him and Jensen to get out of the house and let others deal with the party. While he might not have wanted to be the center of attention at home, he’s caring less and less as the contractions keep piling up. He doesn’t care who the hell wants to be a part of this, as long as it’s over.

With his hands raised in defeat, Jensen offers a, “okay, fine. It’s not okay.”

“It’s not?” Jared says in a panic, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was the one who originally thought that in the first place and not Jensen.

Jensen looks exacerbated and sighs but his hands are still soothingly rubbing Jared’s middle. “Jared. Baby. It’s okay. It’s fine. Everything is fine. Okay? The doctor says you’re doing great and the baby’s great. _It’s fine_.”

Sighing and falling back onto the pillow, Jared whines. “I’m horrible. You’re so wonderful and I’m ruining your birthday. I’m ruining it!”

“No you’re not.” Jensen goes to place a kiss on Jared’s forehead but he gets shoved away.

“Yes I am!” Jared snaps and he’s vaguely aware that he’s being a crazy person.

Giving up the fight, Jensen huffs. “Fine, Jared! You’re ruining it.”

“I am?” Jared’s voice is small and he starts crying again. I’m sorry! I just love you so much and I’m sorry for ruining everything – ”

“Listen, Jared…you’re not _ruining_ anything you – “

“Shh.” Jared says while raising a finger to Jensen’s lips. “I love you and I’m ruining everything and _it just hurts so damn much_ and…and…I hate you!” He curls forward and growls. Everything hurts. There is so much pressure in his belly and it’s worse than any cramp he’s ever dealt with. “I hate you!”

Jensen laughs. “You don’t hate me, Jay.”

“Yes I do! Don’t tell me what I do and do not hate! I hate you!” Jared glowers at his husbands while rubbing his middle accusatorily.

“No you –” Jensen starts but Jared won’t let him finish.

“Yes I do!”

“Okay…you do.”

Jared lets the words hit him and he deflates with the ebbing pain. “Do you…do you hate me? Because I love you and I…. _oh god, you hate me don’t you?”_

Jensen looks like he has whiplash. His head is spinning and he leans forward, pleading with Jared. “Jared, baby, I don’t hate you. You don’t hate me. I love you. You’re having our baby and it’s okay if you’re a little crazy right now – ” Jensen slams a hand over his mouth but he’s realized his mistake too late.

 _“You think I’m crazy?’_ Jared whimpers.

“No…I…”

Jared cries and buries himself into Jensen’s arms. “I am crazy. I’m really crazy. I’m sorry I’m crazy. I…I…I…” He sniffles and wipes his face on Jensen’s shirt. “Can I get drugs?”

Jensen sighs. “Yes, baby. Anything.”

Jared swears Jensen looks relieved. He’d probably yell about that but instead he holds on and rides out a contraction.

****************

Jared been pushing for two hours.

He’s still hot and uncomfortable but now he’s sweaty and exhausted. The epidural is a relief but the pressure is intense.

“Baby’s crowning,” the doctor says with smiling eyes.

“Oh, god.” Jared squeezes his eyes shut and pushes like he’s told. Opening them, he licks his lips and stares at Jensen, who had not once left his side and is letting him squeeze the life out of his hand. “I don’t hate you.”

“I know, Jared,” He smiles and kisses Jared’s knuckles.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jared. You’re doing so good baby. Seriously. Best birthday present I could have ever wished for.”

“Yeah?” Despite the exhaustion, Jared’s eye brighten.

“Absolutely. Yes. This is the best thing you’ve ever done for us. You’re perfect.” Jensen kisses his husband and feels a swell of love and pride. He’s never seen Jared be so strong before. He’s completely floored and knows that he couldn’t do what Jared’s been doing for hours for even half that time. “You’re perfect.”

Weirdly, Jared believes him.

“Okay, big push now. Can you do that?” The doctor asks.

“Of course he can.” Jensen replies. “Right, Jay? Come on,” he shifts so he can support some of his husband’s weight while he bears down, “push.”

Jared does. He twists his face into the crook of Jensen’s neck and pushes hard. “Gah!”

“Great! Come back at it,” the doctor encourages.

It takes three more pushes but Jared manages to get the head out with a cry. He panics for a second, the rush of birthing the head making him hyper aware for a moment. “Jen, can you…can you…see her? Check?”

“Yeah, okay.” Jensen lets go of his hand and rounds the bed to catch a glimpse between Jared’s legs. What he sees is a bit of a mess but there is a dark wet head. Before he knows what’s happening, Jared is pushing again and the head twists around a bit so Jensen can see her scrunched up face. “Oh wow.” It’s not gross anymore. He doesn’t really see the blood or the mucus, he only sees his daughter and she’s, “gorgeous,” Jensen says in awe. “I can’t wait for you to see her, Jare.”

“Me neither,” Jared growls out through a push.

The baby slips forward, suddenly out in the world after the long journey. The doctor catches her, gently maneuvering her so he can clear out her airways. “Happy birthday little girl!” he announces and places the now screaming newborn on Jared’s chest.

Jared’s crying again and he can’t seem to stop but it’s different than before. He doesn’t feel lost, helpless, frustrated or confused. He’s simply overwhelmed with emotions but all of them are good.

“I can’t believe I just did that.” Jared says, stoking his daughter’s cheeks.

“God...you…” Jensen wipes at his own eyes but he’s smiling wider than ever before. “You were – are – amazing. You can do anything.” They kiss softly though huffs of ecstatic laughter and happy cries. “I love you. It’s cliché to say now, right? But I love you. More than ten minutes ago.”

“Ha!” Jared laughs and cradles the newborn to his chest. She cries loudly and he tries to hush her. “Shh, it’s okay, beautiful. Shhh…papa and daddy are here.” The baby’s cries ring out but Jared keeps rocking her and eventually they peter out to small whimpers as she locks eyes with him. “There you are. There’s my girl.”

Jensen looks about ready to die from an onslaught of emotion. He covers his smile in disbelief while surveying the scene then walks his hands up his daughter’s back and presses a palm there. “She’s ours.”

“Ready for that?” Jared smiles through the exhaustion.

“Is anyone?” Leaning down, Jensen kisses her head, whispering in her ear. “Hi, Lauren. I’m your dad. Welcome to the world.”

Jared turns to the nurse filling out a chart with Lauren’s information. “What time was she born?”

“12:05am. March 1st baby you got there.” She smiles and goes back to her paper work,

Jared and Jensen lock eyes.

“Jen…it’s your birthday.” Jared smiles and squeezes his husband’s hand. “Happy birthday, Jensen.”

Jensen laughs. He looks down at his daughter, nestled safely in Jared’s arms. She’s too new to even take a guess at what she’ll look like but she’s got dark hair and his and Jared’s blood running through her veins. “She’s the best birthday gift ever. I’m happy to share her birthday.” He kisses Lauren’s forehead again and then Jared’s lips. “Thank you Jared.”

“You kinda had a hand in it too…you know,” Jared offers. He looks down at his daughter and melts over the way that she’s already charmed Jensen. She’s got her sights locked on Jared’s voice, however, making Jared’s heart explode.

“Thank you, Lauren. Thank you for coming into our world.” It’s silly to talk to the newborn about such a weighty topic but Jensen does it anyway. “Happy birthday, Lauren.” For all his years, Jensen has had the day as his own. He doesn’t mind sharing it with someone so special.

Jared knocks his forehead to Jensen’s. “Happy birthday, baby. Both of you.”

Lauren’s birth might not have been the surprise Jared had planned for Jensen’s birthday but he supposes he’s found a way to outdo himself.

Lauren whimpers and latches onto Jensen’s fingers.

She seems to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written for a bit. Klutzy_girl is one of the people who prompted it. I don't remember all the people who prompted this idea (there was more than one) so comment and I will give you credit for the prompt. I wanted to post it for Jensen's birthday since it is kind of applicable. I hope you liked it.


End file.
